


Hex of Closeness: Ass-inine Observer [CTF'd]

by CTFMeister



Series: Hex of Closeness [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Absorption, Ass Expansion, Ass TF, Cock Transformation, F/F, Forced, Futanari, Mindbreak, Transformation, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: With a power high gotten from her new dick and magical tome, Tharja heads out to find Robin and take her love once and for all. Except when she gets to Robin's tent, she interestingly finds Olivia peeking in on the tent. Deciding to take on two birds with one stone, Tharja uses her new magic to get rid of this possible obstacle and win Robin's affection with one simple spell. Sequel to Hex of Closeness.
Relationships: Chrom & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sallya | Tharja
Series: Hex of Closeness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Hex of Closeness: Ass-inine Observer [CTF'd]

Not a single sound echoed through the sleepy camp of the Ylissean army. With torches and lamps left unlit, the bright white moon served as the camp’s only method of illumination while all of the army’s soldiers slept peacefully within their quarters. All but the creepy Dark Mage Tharja, who waltzed boisterously through the empty roads of the camp with an eerie smile on her face. Gripping an ancient tome in her left hand, the woman strode confidently, her every step exuding pure poise. It felt as if she was in charge of the place, entirely unafraid of anything or anyone. With such a display of self-assuredness, one would think she had balls of steel.

And funnily enough, they wouldn’t be entirely wrong. Yes, despite the voluptuous womanly frame Tharja’s body possessed, there was a an obviously male protrusion attached to her crotch which was currently responsible for the mage’s surge of optimism. Hanging stiffly from her body, a huge erect 7-inch cock and a set of hefty balls now took the place of Tharja’s vagina, protruding so much raw virility that the woman was entirely unashamed of rubbing it out in the open.

This penis throbbed with excitement, twitching along to every one of Tharja’s pumps. Its movements were oddly lifelike, as if it had a mind of its own, because it did. The hardened cock hanging down from Tharja’s crotch was much more than a simple rod-shaped organ. It had once been a brave princess of the Ylissean halidom, the courageous traveler from the future determined to change her fate: Lucina. Thanks to the tome in Tharja’s hand and a fortunate accident, this bold princess now found herself permanently attached to the dark mage in the form of a stiff dick. And with her mind being fried from titanic shockwaves of pleasure, she now merely followed along to her master’s desires, like any good cock would. Thus, grasping her penis firmly in her right hand, Tharja continued to walk towards Robin’s tent, her cock throbbing excitedly at the chance of having a romantic encounter with its mother.

It did not take long for the Dark Mage to arrive at Robin’s and Chrom’s tent, the place where the two married couple slept. With a cock firmly attached to Tharja’s crotch, Tharja could finally accomplish her dream of taking Robin all for herself. Her plan had already been meticulously calculated: Enter while Robin is asleep, cast some sort of spell on her, and make her unable to live without Tharja’s cock. As she scouted the perimeter of the tent though, she found a strange little detail that did not belong. There, crawling on the floor and peeking through one of the tent flaps, was the army’s dancer, the shy pink-haired Olivia.

Olivia stared intently through a little opening in the tent, hoping to catch a glimpse of the hunky and handsome Chrom. The girl couldn’t quite explain it, but ever since she’d laid eyes upon that dazzling man, she’d instantly been entranced. His tight muscles, his upbeat attitude, his kind nature… All of these attributes made Olivia explode with adoration for Chrom. Unfortunately, thanks to her crippling shyness, Olivia was never able to get these feelings out to Chrom. And before she knew it, he’d gotten engaged with his tactician, and her chance to be one with him was forever dashed. Now all she could do was sneak off every night to Chrom’s tent and spy on the two, hopelessly desiring that forbidden fruit. Although sadly it seemed like he wasn’t here tonight…

This was the only reason why Olivia was peeping into Robin’s tent at such late hours of the night. But such a rationale was entirely lost on Tharja, who’s entire line of thought revolved around Robin. Seeing Olivia spying on her dearest Robin made Tharja grind her teeth in anger. Not only did she have to deal with the stupid prince already being married to her, but now Robin apparently had secret admirers?! This was totally no good. If Tharja was to finally get with Robin, she would need to squash any rivals she had. Tharja didn’t want to directly kill anybody, but she would make sure no one would get in her way…

Suddenly, a creepy smile propped onto Tharja’s face. Of course! She had the perfect solution for this pesky problem~ Eyes focusing on the tome within her hands, Tharja began to magically flip through the pages in search of the perfect spell. Her right hand began pumping her cock harder, mind growing alight with arousal at the thought of forcibly transforming Olivia into some grotesque form. Ooohhhh, the array of choices was endless~ With so many deliciously devilish options at hand, Tharja simply couldn’t decide what to make of her~!

After a bit of searching and lots of thinking, Tharja finally settled on a singular spell. Again, Tharja’s ancient Grimleal wasn’t the most refined, but if this spell did what she thought it did, it would be a much befitting transformation for that ass~ With a determined lustful look, Tharja casted the spell displayed on the tome’s pages. Magic began to course through her body, dark energies manifesting around her. The tome started to float above Tharja’s left hand, its pages flipping back and forth wildly. After obtaining her new organ, Tharja had become one with this new form of dark magic. She could feel the raw sexual energy coursing through her veins, her cock throbbing alongside with excitement. An evil smile crossed upon Tharja’s face. Oh, she would enjoy this~

Lifting her right hand, Tharja shot out a ball of pure magical energy out from her palm and towards Olivia. This magical orb palpitated with power, colored a deep purple color with dark black blotches manifesting around it like clouds. All of Tharja’s perverted desires flowed through this ball, as it flied closer and closer to Olivia. Once the two came in contact, the spell dispelled into nothingness instantly. Olivia felt a little poke in her side, but thought nothing of it. And though it did not look like anything had happened, her fate had already been sealed.

A weak sigh escaped from Olivia’s lips. Her eyes were starting to droop with sleepiness, and she still hadn’t even caught a glimpse of her darling Chrom. All she could see was Chrom’s wife slouching over her desk while enveloped by a peaceful sleep. Perhaps it was about time to call it a night… Begrudgingly lifting her body off the ground, Olivia decided to head home. However, as she tried to step away from the tent, she found herself entirely unable to move. It was as if an unseen force was planting her in place- No, it was as if it was pushing her back towards the tent! Olivia struggled against this force, trying her best to move forward. But with each passing second, the force grew stronger and stronger. And soon, it would become too much for the weak dancer to resist.

“Kyahhh!!” Olivia screamed as her feet were lifted off the ground. The girl flew towards the inside of Robin’s tent as if she had been shot like an arrow, tearing a huge human sized hole right through the tent’s fabric. Even then, she did not stop flying until she crashed against the back of Robin’s chair. The force of impact was strong enough that Robin got pushed a bit further towards her desk. The tactician grumbled in her sleep, but miraculously she somehow didn’t wake up from all the commotion.

“Ugh…” Olivia grumbled, rubbing her forehead lightly.

Though she still didn’t understand what had just happened, at least it seemed to be over for now. She could no longer feel any sort of ethereal push on her body. Olivia turned towards Robin, who was still sleeping like a baby. Good. If she were to be discovered like this right now, it would absolutely ruin Chrom’s opinion of her! So despite this very strange setback, it was the perfect time for Olivia to escape.

Silently tiptoeing away, Olivia tried her best to slip off somewhere else as silently and quickly as possible. A few steps into her escape though, she was once more pulled towards Robin, rendering all her progress null. Olivia gasped in surprise. It happened again?! Even though she thought it had been done… Strangely enough, the pull this time was much more different than the one that had occurred a few seconds ago. This one felt much more material. Instead of being pulled by some magical source, it felt as if she had become stuck to something, and it was entirely centered around her ass. Olivia turned around to take a look at the origin of this odd sensation. It was as if-

_RIIIIIPPPP_

Suddenly, a loud ripping noise broke Olivia’s train of thought. Scraps of cloth sparked through the air, as a large hole formed within Robin’s pants and Olivia’s undergarments. Olivia’s eyes shot wide open, filled with unfiltered disbelief. She’d- She’d merged. With Robin. The two women’s butts were now pressed against each other, out in the open and exposed to the cold night air. Except in the place where the two asses should be divided, there was firm layer of skin combining the two together. Olivia’s hand slowly drifted towards this line, her finger pressing softly against the spot where their two skin tones laid side by side. The sleeping Robin shivered in response, confirming Olivia’s dreadful suspicion. She too, could feel her finger, which meant that the two women had somehow combined into one.

“Eeeep!”

Without any warning, Olivia felt her body rocked as she was pulled further into Robin’s ass. Olivia’s entire crotch covering slowly drifted to the ground, her belt snapping clean in two. Meanwhile, Robin’s ass grumbled. It bulged outwards, skin undulating lightly as it expanded in size. Olivia once more looked down to stare at the changes. Now, her lower body was entirely gone, completely immersed inside of Robin’s growing bottom. Instead, her torso sprouted out from the top of Robin’s butt and her legs hung down awkwardly from her cheeks. Olivia gasped in terror. The two weren’t merging together-! She was merging _into_ Robin!!!

Heart beating with fear, Olivia reached out away from Robin, trying her best to escape this ghastly fate. Her feet dragged along the ground, hands flailing up and down in desperation. But it was useless. If her grip was bad before, it was completely horrible now.

“Yip!!!”

Once more, Olivia was forcibly pushed within Robin’s backside. The ass continued to expand, now straining the tactician’s loose pants and overflowing the chair she was sitting on. By this point, Olivia’s feet could no longer touch the ground. Instead they dangled limply below Robin’s titanic butt. Olivia’s torso had also been consumed, and now all that remained of Olivia’s original body was her breasts, arms and face. If escape looked harder before, it now seemed impossible.

Still, this did not stop Olivia from trying. Gathering her last remnants of force, Olivia continued to struggle away from Robin’s growing bottom. She pressed her hands against Robin’s cheeks and tried to pull herself up. But as she applied force against Robin’s ass, her hands began to sink into the expanding blob. Realizing her plan had backfired, Olivia tried to pull her arms away in a panic. But it was too late, once here hands had sunk into Robin’s body, she could not pull them away. Before long, the rest of Olivia’s body followed suit. Her hands, arms, upper body and feet all merged into Robin’s humongous ass, as the rest of her clothes ripped in half and gracelessly plopped to the floor. All that was left of Olivia was her head, which poked away from Robin’s butt desperately.

It was surely over for Olivia now. With the rest of her body having been eaten up by Robin, there was no hope for escape now. That is, until she heard some footsteps come from outside of the tent. Sporting a nefarious grin, the Dark Mage Tharja strode into the tent through the hole Olivia had made with a cocky step. Olivia’s eyes lit up with excitement.

“T-Tharja!” Olivia screamed out. “P-Please help me!”

“Oh Olivia… Who do you think casted the spell in the first place?” Tharja giggled malevolently. “If you like staring at Robin’s ass so much, why don’t you go ahead and become one with it?”

In an instant, all of Olivia’s hope was drained from her body. Her pupils dilated, as the realization of her fate finally sunk into her mind. The dancer opened her mouth to scream, but instead, her mouth contracted and puckered tightly. Her lips lost their pink luster, becoming brown and rounded, while her throat tightened, connecting with the rest of Robin’s intestine. It was obvious what had happened, Olivia’s mouth had become Robin’s asshole. And with her transformation finalized, the last remnants of Olivia were sucked into Robin’s blossoming backside. Her headpiece dropped to the ground gracelessly, as Olivia became one with Robin for the rest of time.

With this last addition of mass, Robin’s pants could no longer contain the expanding backside. So with a loud ripping sound, Robin’s ass overflowed out of her pants, her butt wobbling violently. Robin’s new ass was absolutely titanic. Each one of her cheeks was not only bigger than her breasts, they were bigger than her head, giving Robin the most delicious pear shape in all of Yllise. Tharja stared at the bottom with arousal and pride, her penis throbbing eagerly at such a sight. She really had made the smartest decision casting that spell~ Now it was time for her to claim her prize.

“Mmmmmhhhh?”

Before Tharja could further approach the sleeping tactician, it seemed like this recent bout of noise had been too much for her to handle, and Robin was finally rising from her sleep. The white-haired girl yawned, her mind slowly rebooting from slumber. Her ass felt strangely bloated… And cold. But Robin didn’t spend much time thinking about it. Instead, the woman focused on the presence she felt behind her, what she presumed to be her husband coming back from that nighttime scouting mission. Putting a happy face for her darling Chrom, Robin turned to happily face her husband. Except when her eyes focused on the figure before her, she found no sign of him. No, the only person in her line of sight was the strange Dark Mage Tharja, smiling at her eerily as she held a firm cock in her hand.

“T-Tharja?!? What the hell are you doing here?!” Robin bolted up from her seat at the incredulous sight. Her ass wobbled wildly, so thick and massive Robin couldn’t help but stumble thanks to its weight. “Woah!” Robin yelped. She looked back, turning her head towards her new expanded ass. “What the hell happened to my butt?!” She asked while fondling her new meaty asscheeks.

“Fret not, my dear Robin. I have come to finally unite us in a loving relationship.” Tharja explained calmly. “These modifications have been my work entirely. Now that I have a dick, we are finally compatible to be together~”

Robin turned towards Tharja with an angered expression. “I don’t care how many dicks you have, Tharja!” She shouted with rage. “The only person I love enough to be with is Chrom. Now turn me back!”

“Aw, that’s such a shame…” Tharja lamented sarcastically. “And your dear Lucina was so excited for us to get together…”

Robin’s eyes shot wide open. “What did you do to Lucina?”

“Well that should be pretty obvious. She’s right here.” Tharja explained, pointing to her penis.

A wisp of disbelief entered the white-haired tactician. Why was Tharja pointing towards her new throbbing cock? The member was big enough that one Robin was sure she would have noticed it before, so it had to be new. And those blue pubes at her crotch were the exact same color as her daughter’s hair. Could it be that Lucina… “No, that can’t be possible!” Robin cried in denial.

“It can. And it is~” Tharja cooed menacingly. “Why don’t you take a look for yourself.”

Contracting her dick, Tharja showed Robin the true form of her organ. A face materialized at the tip of Tharja’s cock. Its nose pressed outwards, along with a set of empty eye sockets and lips that surrounded the urethra. And its features were unmistakable. This was the face of Robin’s daughter, Lucina. The expression it displayed was one of pure unadulterated bliss. Eyes wincing, lips morphed into a deformed smile, it opened and closed its urethra as if it was mouthing words of passion at the baffled tactician. 

Robin stepped back, legs feeling wobbly from the horrific revelation. Her daughter, her precious daughter had been turned- It was too sickening to even think about. Robin could feel a pit in her stomach. It was as if she’d been cleaved with a sword right through the heart. And all because of Tharja’s disgusting lust. Robin’s dread soon began to be replaced with unending amounts of rage.

“You monster!!” Robin screamed at Tharja. “Did you really think I would sleep with you after you did that to my daughter?!?! Turn her back! Right now!!! Or else!” The tactician angrily marched towards Tharja, fully intent in getting the dark mage to return her Lucina back.

Tharja scowled with annoyance. “Bah. I really did not think you would put up such a fuss over this… But no matter~” She commented with a lustful tone. “I know exactly how to make you see reason~”

Quickly darting towards Robin, Tharja outmaneuvered the angered woman and easily pushed her down on the ground. Robin tried her best to avoid Tharja’s movements, but thanks to her modified center of gravity, she couldn’t help but clumsily fall face first onto the ground. Tharja smiled as Robin’s bare ass was presented in front of her. The Dark Mage rubbed her cock slowly. Oh, she would enjoy this~

Darkness. That was all that Olivia could see. Being inside of Robin’s ass, only nothingness surrounded her. With no ears, no nose or eyes- The dancer had no way of detecting the world around her. It was as if she was lost in the void of space, stuck in a limbo between life and death. The only thing she could feel was Robin. Robin’s heartbeat beat faintly within Olivia, her breathing jiggled Olivia’s body gently. Although if there was anything Olivia could really feel right now, it’d be Robin’s intestines. This was the only part of her body she could actually control, as her mouth now formed the rim of Robin’s butt.

It was a terrifying existence. Olivia could feel a pit of dread rock her core at the thought of living as Robin’s ass for the rest of her life… No- That couldn’t be the end for her! Olivia might have been shy and demure, but this was a matter of life and death! Even now, she had to try her best to escape! Pushing forward, Olivia pressed herself against Robin’s skin. Lips surrounding Robin’s asshole, nose bulging outwards, eye sockets bulging inwards, a clear print of Olivia’s face appeared on Robin’s ass. Her expression was one of pure desperation. From her cheekbones, to her eyebrows, every one of her features was coated with a dire desire to escape.

Unfortunately, she’d chosen the wrong time to appear, for as soon as Olivia tried to push outwards, she was quickly pushed back into Robin’s ass by the Dark Mage Tharja. “Ah ah ah!” She cooed naggingly, her small hands pressing against the soft mass of Robin’s butt. “You stay right where you belong~”

Robin bolted upwards with panic as she felt a pair of foreign hands squeeze her body. “Tharja!” She screamed furiously. “Unhand me right now!”

Such an action was nowhere in Tharja’s plans though. “Settle down, my dear Robin. I’m about to show you the delicious pleasures of your new body~” With a nefarious grin, Tharja raised right her index and middle fingers together, before pointing them right towards Robin’s asshole.

Olivia, meanwhile, felt a whirr of panic thunder through her mind. All that she knew was that she’d been forced down by an unknown entity, and knowing the context, this was most likely Tharja. But besides that, the girl had no idea what was going on around her. The muffled voices the surrounded her did not fill Olivia with nearly enough information to know what was happening. The only thing that she felt was an unknown sense of dread, telling her something bad was-

_SLIIRP!_

“Yiiiiip!” Robin screamed out, as Tharja’s two fingers penetrated her virgin asshole for the first time.

Olivia’s butt-lips quivered, her mind shaking at the sensations the filled her mouth. She tried her best to fight against Tharja’s fingers, to close her entrance and tighten her hole. But Tharja’s touch was much too glorious. Every time her digits made contact with Robin’s skin, Olivia muscles melted as if they were made of butter. They swirled around Robin’s sphincter completely uncontested, prying and massaging every crevice at her will. This pleasure was so enrapturing even Robin could not hold herself steady. The tactician’s hips bucked, her whole lower body trembling in a cascade of bliss. This wasn’t the first time Robin had experience penetration, of course. But for some reason, it felt so much more ecstatic than simple vaginal sex, as if every sensation was being boosted tenfold.

“W-W-What-‘re y-ya doing?!?!” Robin whimpered out between pants.

“I’m just pleasing your cute little butthole~” Tharja replied lovingly, her fingers swiveling in a rhythmic circular motion. “Thanks to your little friend here, not only are you bigger down there, you’re also _much_ more sensitive. Finding it hard to resist~?”

“Pfwat? No!!” Robin lied through her gritting teeth.

The truth was that Robin was in fact having quite the difficult time resisting Tharja’s immaculate touches. Because of Olivia, every inch of her asshole had become a true erogenous zone, from the rim down to her deep innards. And Tharja was exploiting this masterfully. Despite only using her two lithe fingers, the way she circled around the edges of Robin’s rim and parted her inner meaty walls gently felt like she was fucking Robin thoroughly. It was hard to merely stand still, as Robin’s ass just wanted to follow along with Tharja’s motions, eager to lap up every last bit of pleasure from her digits.

Robin was truly trying her best to not give in though. She used her arms to pull herself away, bringing all of her strength to release her body from this torture. But every time she’d attempt to separate herself from Tharja, her butt would quickly pull her back, too immersed in their intercourse to really stop. Not helping was the fact that Olivia was quickly becoming entranced by Tharja’s actions.

The new foreign sensations of pleasure were very frightening to Oliva at first. But as Tharja continued to pleasure Olivia’s mouth, soon it became hard for her to think about anything else. It was as if a literal finger was shoved into Olivia’s brain, swirling it up and stupidifying her. Every movement was intoxicating, every motion left her yearning for more. Olivia couldn’t keep up with such sensations. Now that she was only an ass, sensation were all she was. Little by little, her better judgement started deteriorating. She began to greedily suck up Tharja’s fingers, vowels twirling and crying for more. Olivia had been completely mesmerized.

Grunts and pants began to escape Robin’s mouth unimpeded. Her pussy pulsated, viscous vaginal fluid dripping down from her mound like a waterfall. Her mind felt like a mess right now. Between all the information and sensations that were coursing through her psyche, it was hard to process it all. Beads of sweat poured down her skin, her body trembling madly. She just had to-

“HNNNGGGGGGggghhhhhhh!!!” Robin grunted, her pussy twitching as it was embraced in climax.

Line after line of clear vaginal liquid shot out of her organ, splashing onto the floor unceremoniously. Robin’s eyes rolled to the back to her head. Fuck, this was horrible. She didn’t want to believe it- No, she didn’t want to accept it. But she was cumming, and she was cumming hard. Every fiber of her body rocked with pleasure. And the worst part was that it was the best orgasm she’d ever had.

Seeing the white-haired woman cum, Tharja finally took out her fingers from Robin’s butthole, letting Robin and Olivia give a huge breath of relief. Olivia specially felt very much alleviated. With her mind finally free of those awful feelings, she could finally think clearly once more, as if a fog had been lifted from her brain. “My~ Would you look at such a beautiful orgasm~! Did you enjoy it too~?” Tharja asked, her leery nefarious smile as apparent as ever.

Robin’s head limply fell to the ground, her body too tired to hold it above the dirt any longer. “Nooo… Shhhhat wasshh ttterribelll…” Robin barely replied, saiva slowly dripping out of her mouth.

“Awww… That’s is such a shame. And I thought I was doing a good job too!” Tharja commented sarcastically. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to do a better job now~!”

Robin’s eyes shot wide open. “Huh!?”

With a powerful lightning-fast thrust, Tharja cocked her hips forward, impaling her dick deep into the Robin’s twitching asshole. The tactician yelped as loud as she could, teeth grinding together and eyes rolling back. If she thought Tharja’s fingers were bad, the woman was in for a rude awakening, because Tharja’s dick was probably five times as powerful. The demonic mage pounded Robin’s ass at incredulous speed, making her fat butt jiggle wildly with ever one of her claps. Her balls swayed back and forth wildly, smacking Robin’s quivering pussy lightly every time they swung forward. And her fat shaft impaled Robin’s insides freely, pushing through Robin’s inner walls without any effort. No matter how hard or tightly Robin’s ass squeezed, Tharja’s dick was so stiff, it could beat that resistance to a pulp.

There was no questioning how fierce Tharja was with her fucking. Even Robin, who absolutely despised the position she was in, couldn’t deny the amazing sensations her body was going through. The girl’s ass pushed backwards, eager to swallow more of Tharja’s stiff rod. Her pussy twitched excitedly, throbbing with pleasure at the thorough pounding. But if there was anyone who was enjoying this sexual encounter the most, it had to be the newly transformed Olivia. Mouth forcefully parted open, Olivia could really feel every one of Tharja’s delicious pumps and thrusts. She could taste her tangy cock, savor its intoxicating musk and feel its bulging shape. The moment of pause before had been helpful for Olivia’s mental faculties, but it had not been enough. Her every thought was completely fumbled, none of her logical reasoning remaining intact. In the absence of regular thought, the only thing her mouth could do was greedily slurp up Tharja’s dick like a lollipop. Now that she was being fucked so savagely, Olivia’s brain had become a lustful mindless irreparable mess.

Seeing both Robin and her body crumbling to her will, Tharja felt the greatest power high she’d ever experienced. Her hips continued to rock rapidly, cock throbbing in delight. She was fully in control, and she loved every second of it. As an expression of power, Tharja grasped Robin’s flapping ass with her hands, squeezing Robin’s buns tightly. She could feel the way Robin’s mass oozed between her fingers like gelatin, bouncing up and down along with her thrusts. She clapped Robin’s cheeks together, making the most delectable slapping noises. Everything she held in her hand had been created by her. And now, it was also owned by her.

“It feels amazing, doesn’t it~~!” Tharja panted out between thrusts. “Why don’t you finally submit to me~? Then I can make you feel this pleasure every day~~~”

“Nnnnyyoooooo~” Robin cried out, desperately hanging on to her bearings. “I-I-I c-c-cannn’ttttt~~~”

Unfortunately, the decision had already been made for her. Though Robin continued to resist in her mind, down in her ass, another person had already eagerly submitted to Tharja’s pleasure. Mind fully broken, Olivia the ass happily sucked on Tharja’s rod with gusto. It flexed its inner muscles tightly, doing its best to take as much of Tharja’s cock as humanly possible. The feeling was completely ethereal, almost as if Olivia had given away her physical form. Olivia had become one with the asshole. Those puckered lips that were thoroughly penetrated, that tightening hole that was forcibly opened, that was her. It was so clear now. She had truly become one with her surroundings. There was no difference between the person she was attached to and her, they were now fully one. It didn’t even make sense for her to have a name. She was now nothing more than Robin’s ass.

The revelation sent shockwaves of pleasure through Robin’s ass, making her shudder in delight. Finally combining into one, the two formed a much better creature. And this burst of pleasure quickly reached Robin’s mind. In a split second, all the ecstatic sensations that were already wracking Robin’s brain tripled in power. Her very self was rocked to the core. Robin’s pussy exploded in bliss, shooting out a blast of vaginal liquid as it was embraced in orgasm. Robin couldn’t take it anymore. Her will had been defeated, and lust had taken over her mind.

“I submit Tharja~ I submit~~~” Robin screamed in pleasure. “Please keep fucking me like this~~~!”

Tharja gasped in delight. She’d finally done it! Her lifelong dream- To lay in bed with her precious Robin, after so long she’d finally achieved it~! “As you wish my dear Robin~~~” Tharja moaned out happily.

Her hips thrust into Robin with further ferocity, legs pumping the entirety of her body weight to increase the momentum. Tharja felt as if she was floating in a cloud, a dreamlike state of happiness the likes she’d never experienced before. Even her cock throbbed along with glee. Her master was happy, thus so was she. But more than that, she’d also gotten to bed with her beautiful mother, to enter her dearest mom’s deepest folds more intimately than anyone before. Moving as one, Tharja and her cock eagerly devoured Robin’s plump ass.

A pleasure so magnificent, Robin couldn’t hold out any longer. Moaning out in delight, Robin’s body shuddered as her pussy was once more enveloped in orgasm. Her ass too could feel the magnitude of this bliss, so it clenched up tightly, doing her best to hold on to reality. Tharja grunted at the sudden compression. The combination of pleasure, euphoria, and tight sensations proved to be too much for her cock to handle.

Thus, with a thunderous maniacal moan, Tharja began to unload her reserves of sperm directly into Robin’s ass. Her dick shuddered happily, vomiting wave after wave of jizz at her master’s will whilst her entire shaft was covered in bliss. Robin’s ass too, exploded in excitement as the mellow warmth and sweet taste of Tharja’s cum coursed through her tunnel whole. And the tactician merely sat there taking it all, tears of ecstasy flowing down her face as her brain was made dependent on this rampant pleasure. It was as if not only had the two women combined with two other girls, but as if the four had combine into one. This was the truest expression of pleasure there could ever be.

Instantly after, Robin promptly collapsed to the ground, losing her consciousness from the myriad of sensations that flooded her brain. Her ass presumably felt the same way, twitching mindlessly as if it wasn’t even a thinking being. But Tharja felt not one bit of exhaustion at a moment like this. She looked down at Robin’s ass, proudly peering over it as her beads of cum slowly dripped out of her pulsating rim. She observed her limpening cock, fully covered in cum. It no longer oozed any arousal but it was still eager to follow its master’s command. A wicked smile propped upon Tharja’s face. Now, she had all the power she could have wished for~

“Alright Frederik, see you later!”

Chrom stretched his arms out comfortably, the rising morning sun warming him lightly with its pleasant bright rays. It had been yet another successful nighttime scouting mission, and though he did not like spending nights away from the comfort of Robin, finally he could catch some well-deserved sleep by the side of his beautiful wife. This was probably the best part of nighttime scouting, returning to bed and hugging his beloved Robin~

Peppily waltzing towards his tent, Chrom quickly crossed through his tent flaps, only to find-

“Ahhh~ Ahhh~ Ahhh~”

Chrom’s eyes shot wide with disbelief. Atop his bed, where he expected to find his dear Robin sleeping peacefully, instead he found a much more harrowing and ghastlier scene. There, crawling in a doggy-style position, was his beautiful wife Robin, moaning wildly with an ass that was twice as big as her bust. And behind her, the creepy Dark Mage Tharja was pounding Robin’s butt ferociously with her hips, as if she had a- cock?! Attached to her nether region?!? It was more than clear what was happening here: These two women were thoroughly interloped in the act of lovemaking, their bodies mashing against each other at incredulous speeds. Yet, Chrom still couldn’t believe it. Despite the fact it was happening right before his eyes, it felt entirely unreal, as if he’d stepped right into a nightmare, or was having terrible tiredness hallucinations.

The prince continued to stare at the two for some time, completely unable to say a single word. He watched silently as his wife pumped her ass towards Tharja, how she moaned out happily, how her face was enveloped in pure pleasure. Chrom had never seen such a visage before, not even when they would have sex. It haunted him to his core.

His silence was only broken once the dark mage noticed his presence in the room. Tharja peered over Chrom with a smug satisfaction, full on pride at his defeat. “Welcome back, our noble exalt.” Tharja sang in a sarcastic tone.

Robin’s ears perked up at those words, pure anxiety spreading through her system. She turned towards where Tharja was speaking, hoping she’d somehow misheard things. But unfortunately, Robin’s greatest nightmare had indeed come true. “Nnnnnyyooooo Chrommmmm~~” Robin panted out between moans. She covered her face with both hands, a deep red blush covering her cheeks. “Doooooonnnttttsss looook at meeeeee~~~”

“R-R-Robin?!?!” Chrom swallowed hard. “W-What’s going on?!”

“Can’t you tell, oh great exalt?” Tharja asked him. “Your wife has become a slave to my cock. She’s no longer your wife, she’s my wife now~ Isn’t that right, sweetie?”

Tharja began to pump her hips faster, slamming her cock into Robin’s hole with violent viciousness. After such a display, Robin’s answer was more than clear. “Yessss dearrr~~~” Robin cried happily. “I’mmmm sorryyy Chromm~ I love Tharja nowwwww~~~”

After hearing Robin’s answer, Tharja took hold of her wife’s head and brought it towards hers, before locking their lips together in an amorous lip. Robin moaned into Tharja’s mouth, her eyes rolling back in pleasure and hips pumping back with force. Every single part of her was being invaded, from her ass to her mouth. The tactician could only feel ecstasy as Tharja’s tongue prodded deep into her mouth, her lips wrapping against Robin’s commandingly. Robin knew she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t help it. Soon, her pussy was discharging vaginal fluids as it was enveloped in a rocking orgasm. Despite the fact Robin knew it was wrong to orgasm in front of her ex-husband, this was one of the strongest orgasm she’d ever felt.

Chrom dropped down to his knees in despair, the horrifying sight filling him with nothing but dread. He felt so weak, so powerless… There was nothing he could do to stop this. Fully satisfied, Tharja released Robin’s mouth from her grip, looking at Chrom proudly with a nefarious smile while saliva drooped down from her lips.

“Ah, don’t worry about anything Chrom.” Tharja reached back for her ancient Grimleal tome. In less than a few seconds, the book began to float off her hand, its pages flowing with Tharja’s dark sexual magic. “I’ll be sure to put you somewhere you’ll be very happy~”

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow fellows! Another week, another fic up and posted. Still working my way through stories. Its been a rough month, but I'm hoping I can get through the rest before February. Still more backed up than I'd like, but I'm slowly chopping away at it, doing my best~ This fic was pretty fun to write. I've never done ass tf before, but its another thing I enjoy quite a bit. Hopefully I get to do more fun stuff as time goes on~ But with that, I hope you enjoyed this one, and cheers!


End file.
